bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Inbouka Magatta
|birthday = 10th August |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 183cm |weight = 82kg |eyes = Blue |hair = Blond/Ginger |bloodtype = O |affiliation = Guardians of Eden |occupation = Guardian of Eden |team = Guardians of Eden |previous team = |partner = Yuu Hoshiko |previous partner = Sai Fusō |base of operations = Eden |marital status = Single(Assumed to be in a relationship with Yuu Hoshiko) |education = Kenmeiotome |status = Deceased(Present) Active(In his timeline) |shikai = Kuzurekyōka |bankai = Not Yet Revealed |resurrección = Not Yet Revealed}} Inbōka Magatta (曲がった陰某佳 Magatta Inbouka, lit: The twisted shade of a certain excellence) was once a shinigami of the , a devoted and well-prospered individual, and a good friend to Captain Sai Fusō. However due to an abnormal Hollowfication process, he became one of the first in existence. Defecting from Soul Society, he would encounter The One and become one of the first Guardians of Eden, being a prominent part of their fighting force against threats while calming his hollow powers with assistance from the Kenmeiotome and Tenshi. Appearance Inbouka despite having lived for centuries on end, bore a youthful appearance full of vitality yet an unusual serene air stood around him. Inbouka was a handsome man who bore a tall stature and a lean but well toned and fit figure. His face was normally impassive and neutral, though on occasions a small grin could be viewed upon his face. His blue eyes looked at his opponents and allies calmly, seeing through all their motives with absolute ease. Inbouka had golden hair of illustrious shine, though short, it spiked up prominently around the entirety of his head, whilst some locks draped down and made a small fringe which leaned to the left of his head. As a shinigami he would wear the standard shinigami shikahusho. This consisted of; a black kosode, black hakama, yellow obi sash, a pair of tabi and waraji. His zanpakuto would be holstered on his left. After defection he took upon an attire more suiting to his status at the time. A black mantle was draped over his entire body, the mantle which possessed golden and red lining throughout it, with four buttons and thread that links the attire together. Under this a very modernized three-piece suit was worn; consisting of, a black jacket, vest, white dress shirt, black tie and a pair of black pants along with black shoes. This attire he worn along with the air of nobility that surrounds him gives him the appearance of a nobleman, a status which his friend held with even greater grace than he. During his tenures as a Guardian of Eden, Inbouka wore the traditional pieces of armor required for their defense and to conform to the traditions that went for the ages. Primarily it was seen that he wore a gold breastplate, with ascending shoulderplates and full arm-length gauntlets that leave his fingers exposed. At his lower body, he is seen to wear a golden armored-skirt, along with golden knee-length armored boots. Finally the most distinct trait of his armor were the pair of distinct golden wings that were attached to his back. These wings were made up of several golden "feathers", which had an angular appearance going a downward angle. They are capable of being detached and manipulated through his spiritual power as weaponry. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities : Birthed from his origins as a prosperous talent, Inbouka had natural access to significantly large reservoirs of spiritual energy. Through his tenures at the Shinō Academy and his preliminary adventures as a shinigami, this reservoir only increased over time, giving him an access to a large pool of spiritual energy that many had envied. Upon his investigations into the art of Kidō, Inbouka had only refined his grasp over its manipulation. He was capable of drawing out the depths of his energy reserves; utilizing them until they had no uses left! Even as he grew and continued to explore more and more of his energy after having access to Wisdom, his spiritual control had not faltered in the slightest. Rather; he had took on classes to further employ his spiritual energy in ways he never thought would be possible! By mimicking several of the abilities of Tenshi and Kenmeiotome, he was capable of accessing a plethora of spiritual abilities that weren't available to shinigami. However; most prominent within his spiritual energy was its hollow influence. It continually bashed at him and wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Regardless of Inbouka's attempts to quell it, it continued to roar at him, as if it were challenging him at every turn. He realized that his Inner Hollow also served as a source of strength, and that without it he was incomplete as a spiritual being. From the acceptance and mastery of his hollow abilities, Inbouka had shown even higher amounts of reiryoku, and tremendously powerful reiatsu. Though he had indeed kept it tamed throughout the majority of his life, it was remarked as a force that could easily quell even legions of powerful hollows with but a glance. Truly it was a powerful force to combat even for someone such as Yuu Hoshiko who was remarked to be his only equal in the entirety of Eden. *'Incorporeal Manifestation': Inbouka had shown the unique ability to manifest himself as an incorporeal being. Though the exact process behind it was unknown, he seemingly was capable of causing his very being to disappear even in a reishi or Wisdom-filled environment. Inbouka used this to his advantage many-a-time, escaping unforeseen danger or merely using it for fun purposes. However; Inbouka's ability was limited to only five minutes in such a form before retreating to his standard corporeal presence. From this it is assumed that keeping such a state could be harmful to his physical and spiritual being. Physical Abilities Zanjutsu Expertise Zanjutsu Expertise: Thought to be one of the weaker methods of combat that Inbouka utilized, those who witnessed his level of skill within the art would say otherwise, and considered him to be on the borderline of a master within the art. Though his preference over Kidō would let him down; Inbouka employed exceptionally quick, precise and generally angular strikes that allowed him to break down an enemy's defenses within a matter of seconds if they weren't tremendously skilled swordsmen. Furthermore; Inbouka was quite capable of defending himself from swordsmen of any caliber, utilizing a very defensive form of combat that allowed him to parry strokes of significant power away using his control over spiritual power and its exertion. Overall, he was considered an exceptional swordsman, with much potential provided that his dedication towards the art increased. Precision Footwork: Zanjutsu Techniques: *'Jūhachi: Onigiri' (十八:鬼斬り, "The Eighteenth: Demon Sword") *'Daini: Agitowari' (第二:顎割, "The Second: Chin/Jaw Splitting") Hakuda Expertise Hohō Mastery Spiritual Abilities Kidō Mastery Wisdom Mastery Zanpakuto Kuzurekyōka (崩れ教化 A Crumbling Civilization) was the name of Inbouka's zanpakutō. When sealed, it bore an appearance of a standard katana, with a crimson hilt and guard. The guard itself displayed a unique pattern with an ovular shape similar to that of an eye that had various circulat patterns within it. The sheath of the blade was a slightly darker maroon and bore no unique designs, but was a potent shield. Inbouka commented on the spirit's inherently evil nature, wishing to see the entire world fall into ruin...in an "orderly fashion" *' ': Released by chanting the command, Shatter the Bonds of Trust (信頼の絆を打ち砕く Shinrai no Kizuna o Uchikudaku) the katana that was present in Kuzurekyōka's sealed state begun to dissolve into a vermillion tinted liquid of sorts, enveloping his arms and gluing onto them. In moments they freeze and become an almost crystalline like structure. These gauntlets have several embedded geological patterns on them, and protruding out of the tip of the gauntlet, at his elbow, are cannon like features. These secrete a special bacteria which is extremely important in the usage of Kuzurekyōka's abilities. These crystalline gauntlets have sharp and straight nails, when spiritual energy is channeled into them, he is able to create small arrow-like apparitions which shoot out from the nails, having a large amount of speed and piercing power. :Shikai Special Ability: *' ': Jin'no Rakuen: Mūseigōsei Ōkōranmato Kuzurekyōka (仁の楽園: 無有整合性王侯乱麻と崩れ教化 The Paradise of Humans comes from the Absence of Conformity, the Chaotic Nobility and the Collapse of Civilization) Hollowfication Notes Trivia *Although the reason for 's corruption and subsequent downfall was unknown, many of the Kenmeiotome and Tenshi claimed it to be the machinations of Lucifer, despite the Datenshi being deceased. How Lucifer was able to succeed with such a deed remained vague at best. *This character is not to be used in RPs, and remains story-only. However, this could be mitigated if the other writer wants it to be done. Behind the Scenes Gallery Releasing zan.jpg 598056.jpg it is a knight in shining armor.jpg